One of the known mechanisms for measurement of thickness of a sample of material involves usage of low-coherence interferometry based probes or sensors that gauge distance. More specifically, the sensors may be used to obtain a distance between a sensor and the sample of material from which thickness of the sample of material may be determined.
The subject matter claimed in this disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in this disclosure may be practiced.